Forever
by Rhith
Summary: Tony invites Tim over to his house where he discovers the truth about his neighbor. Vampire AU. SLASH McNozzo. One-Shot.


Title: Forever

Rating: PG

Pairing: Tony DiNozzo x Tim McGee

Contains: Vampires, Fluff

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<strong>

Tim walked down the street, feeling a bit weary. Something was wrong on that cold winter night. He thought he was going crazy. He clenched his jacket as he hurried down the street. He had a feeling someone was watching him. Following him.

He turned the corner to find he turned down an alleyway. Why oh why did he go down there? Sure his apartment had alleyway access and he normally went down that way by habit. Why wasn't he thinking? He rushed to the side door and tried to open it. It was locked.

He hurried to get his keys out, remembering that at a certain time the doors automatically locked to prevent theft. He put the key in, unlocked it and tried to open it. There was a hand on the door. He looked over at a man that stood next to him. He jumped a bit I fear but relaxed realizing it was his neighbor Tony, "Y-You scared me."

"Sorry about that." He grinned.

"Um…" He tried pulling on the door but it didn't budge with Tony's hand there.

"Would you like to join me for a drink at my place?" Tony said looking him up and down.

"I…um…" He let go of the door knob and frowned at him.

Tony put his hand on Tim's shoulder and squeezed it, "Come on, it's a Friday night and I'm lonely."

Tim stared at him, "Don't you have a girlfriend?" He had seen his neighbor with multiple women.

"Oh…we broke up." Tony said as he took the keys out of his neighbor's hands and opened the door, "Come on…just a beer."

"I…" Tim swallowed knowing Tony wasn't going to let him go, "Alright…lead the way."

They went up a few flights of stairs and Tony let Tim into his apartment. The apartment didn't have much as in the way of furniture. Tim sat himself down on the couch that looked as if it was from the fifties. It was ragged and old. He watched Tony go over to him, handing him a bottle of beer. The man plopped a seat rather close to Tim and opened his beer, he took a drink and looked at him, "So…tell me about yourself."

"Um…" Tim looked down at his beer which he opened, "I work at a box company…"

"A box company?"

Tim nodded and looked at Tony, noticing his eyes were almost a gold color, "A-And you?"

"I am a photographer…" Tony said licking his lips a bit, "I take pictures of humans…"

Tim blinked, "Humans?" Why didn't he just say people?

"I mean…" Tony hissed as he set his beer down, "People…I am not around here so I use the wrong words."

"Oh…" Tim looked down at his beer bottle. Why was he here? There had to be more to it. He looked around that the bare walls; there were a few red-brown stains on them, "So um…"

"Want to see my picture?" Tony asked as he got up, "They're in my bedroom, it doubles as a black room."

Tim set his beer down, "I…alright." He followed him into the bedroom.

The room had a round bed in the middle of it; it was covered in silk blood red sheets. There was a camera set up, and pictures pinned to the walls and on the floor. Tim went over to one of the walls and looked at the pictures. They were not what he expected. When Tony said he took pictures of people, he really did in all nudity.

The women in the pictures were nude but the pictures were artfully done. A few threw Tim off as the women would be covered in blood, their eyes with no life. Dead.

Tim turned around to see Tony grinning at him, "What do you think?"

"D-Did you kill all these women?" Tim backed away from him, hitting the wall.

Tony shrugged, "Define kill?"

"Y-You murdered them…" He pointed to a picture of a woman, her neck bleeding, "S-She is dead…"

"Well…" Tony put his hands against the wall by Tim's head, "That is what happens when you don't let them go."

"L-Let them go?" Tim stared into Tony's eyes, scared.

"You see…Tim…" Tony used one of his fingers to pull on the front of the other man's shirt, making the buttons pop off, "You should know of the myths of the people who have fangs? Crave blood? Despise the sun?"

Tim's eyes widened, he wanted to stop Tony from ruining his shirt but he couldn't move, "Vampires?"

Tony helped the human out of his jacket and shirt, "Yes…" He flashed his fangs at him as he put one of his hands on the side of Tim's neck, "These women…will not be missed. Their blood was crap." His thumb stroked Tim's neck lovingly, "I've seen you looking at me…in the hallway…"

Tim gulped; he was only looking because he was paranoid. He trusted no one. He frowned, "Y-You've been watching me, haven't you?"

"You did catch my eye, yes." Tony's hand slid down Tim's chest, "You're so much nicer looking then those women…"

Tim was finally able to move as he tried to push the vampire away, he failed. Tony grabbed his wrist and grinned, "Going so soon?"

"Let go…p-please…I-I won't tell anyone." Tim pleaded.

"Won't tell anyone?" Tony laughed, "I know that…you hardly talk to anyone as it is. I have been following you during the day before I go out to hunt. You don't have many friends…"

"So I'm the perfect target? No one would miss me…" Tim looked down, ashamed.

"At first I thought that…then I started thinking…" He grabbed the rim of Tim's pants and led him over to his bed. He pushed the human against it; he climbed on top of him.

Tim stared up at him and grabbed his arms, "Please…"

"Don't worry I replaced the sheets." Tony laughed before continuing, "I started thinking…no one would miss you or notice any changes in you…"

"C-Changes?" Tim tried again pushing Tony away but the vampire pinned his arms down.

"I can't waste such a human for my need to feed on blood." Tony leaned down, closing in on Tim's face.

"What does that even mean?" Tim asked his heart beating fast.

"It means…" Tony whispered, showing Tim his fangs again, "That I want you for more then just your blood. I want all of you…"

"W-What are you going to do to me?" He tried moving around but failed as usual.

"I am going to make you…just like me. So I can have you forever…" Tony explained as he used a hand to move Tim's neck to expose his neck more. He began kissing it.

"F-Forever?" Tim gulped as he squirmed.

"Yes…" The vampire hissed, he looked at the human, "To keep it simple. I am making you a vampire."

"W-Why do you want me?" Tim asked, not understanding why anyone would want him. And forever?

"Like I said…I've been watching you." Tony went back to kissing his neck.

"I-I don't want to be a vampire…" Tim frowned, his body gave up on escaping, he knew he wouldn't get out without Tony on his trail.

"Trust me…" Tony looked at him, again, stroking his hair now, "It'll be better this way…"

"I-I can't…" Tim pleaded with the vampire again, "I can't live like you…"

"Yes, you can…I'll teach you." Tony kissed his lips.

"T-Then you'll just leave…" Tim said without thinking. He was finally relaxing for the first time that night. Why? Why was beginning to be comfortable around Tony? Let alone a vampire?

Tony stared at him, frowning a bit, "Didn't I say that I want you forever? What I meant by that is I want you by my side, forever." He hissed again and got off of Tim. He pulled the human onto his lap.

"Why me?" Tim asked as he looked into Tony's golden eyes.

"I've grown fond of you…" Tony said softly, putting his hand against Tim's neck again, "Will you be with me forever?"

Tim frowned. He gave in. What was there to lose? He just nodded. Tony smiled and kissed Tim again before preceding to his neck. Tim stared at the picture son the wall, was he going to end up there? Would Tony lie about wanting him? Was Tim just giving up on life? He didn't like working at the box company, and coming home to an empty apartment every day. Sometimes he'd cry himself to sleep because he was so lonely. Was that why he is allowing this? To be with someone forever?

He felt Tony's fangs graze his neck before he sunk them in. It was a horrible pain. It was only a matter of seconds before he blacked out.

Tony set Tim's limp body on the bed. He stroked the man's hair, "You're mine now."

He got off the bed and grabbed his camera, "Now to take pictures of you before you awake…"


End file.
